User talk:ParadiseLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradise island hd Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ParadiseLover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CMONYALL (Talk) 07:16, July 28, 2011 Link naar 1.1 Hee ja ik ben idd Nederlands. Ik waardeer het dat je mensen wil helpen hier op de wiki, keep it up zou ik zeggen ;) Maar helaas zal ik die link naar v1.1 moeten verwijderen, omdat ik deze wiki puur informatief wil houden. We kunnen dan wel zeggen dat zoiets met Google makkelijk te vinden is, maar er zelfs naar linken is dan niet de bedoeling. Mede daarvoor ga ik vanavond ook enkele aanpassingen doen aan de tip&trick pagina en de cheatingpagina. Zo krijgen we het hopelijk niet aan de stok met de makers van het spel en vergroten we onze informatieve waarde als wiki en daarmee dus onze positie als hub voor mensen die iets over het spel willen weten. OneManBand Groeten, CMONYALL 12:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Just had some free time this morning, so I played and played. I'm hoping to have the next award within the hour :) I'm not sure how to leave messages on here, first time I've done that. so I hope it posts. OneManBand ParadiseGuest I use android-apktool (1.4.2) http://code.google.com/p/android-apktool/ to extract APK files (with -s to keep the dex file as is) dex2jar (0.0.7.10) http://code.google.com/p/dex2jar/ throws some exceptions but it generates a jar file. jd-gui (0.3.3) http://java.decompiler.free.fr/?q=jdgui creates a .src.zip file which one may extract and import into an IDE. I did look at the trainer app of Gonzo for the IO stuff. As the source code of PI is obfuscated you may have phun figuring out which things are needed for awards. Some awards are configured in assets/achievements.plist. ParadiseGuest 14:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Abacus 78 How is the award tracking going? Abacus 78 Sending a PM type paradiseislandhd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/username into your address bar and it will take you to a page where you can add your text and when you hit the send button it automatically sends the message to the email address 'username' uses for wikia :) Thnx to: CMONYALL Someone AlphaHello ParadiseLover, Sorry to bother you with this private message, but I have a doubt with the award of the leprechauns, how I can get to know what the real leprechauns? because I read your explanation, but I'm Spanish, and I can not understand it very well, you tell me another way to get to know what the real leprechauns? Thank you. DaBoogey Hey wzup PLover, Is there an app to screen shot? I searched the Play Store, couldn't find anything. I'm just tryna show you how I still have the FofF available for purchase. DaBoogey 05:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I only know an app for a rooted device. But it isn't available in the Play Store anymore :-( Btw: I believe you, but I only thought it has been removed for all players. ParadiseLover 06:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC)